Loving Not One But Two
by Destini.Perry
Summary: When two girls decied to go partying to a club and they end up drunk. That dark night those two girls walking home something happens unimagable and they end up broken.alone.afraid.and pregnant. Everyone hates them even there own parents. They were kicked of there home and everyone they loved lives. They only had eachother and they were determined to make it.
1. Chapter 1

Loving Not One But Two

Prologue

When you have a kid

When your only 17 years old

And it's by the person you hate the most

He stole something of yours that's SO precious

Everyone hated the girls that got knocked up at 17

Her classmates

Her boyfriend

Her friends

And even her own family

But she wasn't alone her best friend was with her On that night when they were treated so worthlessly

There family them kicked their house

And eventually their lives

They were so hurt

Afraid

And Pregnant.

But most of all DETERMINED

Determined to make it in life with kids TOGETHER

And determined to be the best mothers they could

5 Years Later

They have two 5 year old kids

They're doing just fine with work

They live together in a spacey but comfy apartment

Lifes just going great

Then one day before work

They take a trip to the coffee shop

And run into two guys

They NEVER expected to see again

You never know about happens when the past comes back

A past that still haunts you to that day

Those to guys bring back so many

Memories.

Regrets.

Pain.

Hurt.

And People they never wanted to see again

Find out in Loving Not One But Two.

Enjoy:)

-Destini

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm morning at 8:00am on Tuesday and those two beautiful girls were wide awake trying to get threw the challenge of waking there mothers up. Kelsey-May was the very first to succeed. "Mommy Mommy Mommy wake up! its time for school and work. MOMMY!" The very sleepy mother awoke from her dream and was met with her daughters very green eyes so much like her fathers. "Im up Kels I'm up gosh. You sure do know how to wake somebody up little missy."the little girl smiled. "I learned from the best mommy." The 22 year old smiled. "Thanks baby girl." The women gets up and goes to her best friend room since middle school and sees her best friends little girl trying wake her mother up too then she thought that those little girls planned that but she soon snaps out of her thoughts."Miley get your butt up you know you hear Shelby."The other 22 year old groans. "Fine fine fine u just worry about getting your little girl ready" She laughs. "Whatever Miley" she smiles. "Whatever Demi" she mocks. Miley gets up and looks her little girl in her ocean blue so much like her own. Then she noticed how her daughters hair looks so much like her fathers bouncy curls. She starts to to tear up a bit but quickly gets over it. "Ok baby girl lets get your clothes on for daycare and then Mommy can get her clothes on for work sounds like a plan?"she ask Shelby. "Yes Momma" and with that they go to Shelby's room. "Ok hun so what do you wanna wear?" she ask her daughter. "Ummm how about that one outfit that has purple and pink. Miley smiles and does as she's told and gets her baby girl ready. Then she walks to her room and sits Kelsey on the bed, turns the tv on, and goes to get ready. Meanwhile Demi Monroe was trying to tackle the hard task of getting Kelsey ready. "Kels just put these pants on and youll be ready for daycare" Demi was starting to get to irratated with her little her something that rarely happens. "NO Momma i dont wanna wear those pants!" she screams. "Kelsey-May Denise Jonas you put these pants on right now!" Demi pulled the full name card something she usually never does but when she did Kelsey knew that her momma meant business. "Ok I'm sorry momma." and with that Kelsey puts her clothes ona nd lets her mother proceed to get ready.

-Once everyone one was ready-

"Ok Miley Rae Stewart lets go before were late! AGAIN!" screamed Demi. "Im coming!" says Miley. One Miley met Demi by the door they decided to carpool saying that they wonted waste gas so they got into Miley's black BMW and they both put they children into their car seats. They get in the front and Miley pulls off. "So coffee shop first or daycare?" speaks Miley. "Ummm coffee I'm feeling a little tired. I need coffee NOW." says Demi and then Kelsey giggles. "Coffee shop it is then." "Momma who's my daddy" speaks Shelby. "Yea momma who's my daddy?" ask both the girls. Just then they pull up to the coffee shop and they get they both get out and get the girls out in a hurry avoiding the question. The girls run ahead. "Slow down girls." Miley yells her motherly voice coming in. "Miley what are we gonna do we gotta tell them eventually." whispers Demi. "I don't know Dems i really dont know." says Miley worried. Demi sees the look on her best friends face and knows that Miley doesn't want to say anything because it would bring back so much they never wanted to remember. "Im sure we will figure it out soon Miles." she reassures her bestie. They all walk into the coffee shop and and walk up to the counter. "Let me have two double mocha latte with extra sugar and orders for Demi and their daughters. The waitress hands them there drinks first and gave the kids the bagels and they went to find a seat. As Miley and Demi were turning around and they saw the people they never wanted to see again. The people that they hated to the core for destroying there life but also giving them the best blessing of there life. As soon as they laid eyes on on each other they insitly know eachother. "Miley?" says the guy she hated so much. "Demi?" says the guy she personal wishes she could kill him. "Nick?" says Miley with all that pain, hurt, and regret coming back. "Joe?" whispers Demi not so sure if she was dreaming or not. "Momma hurry up" screams Kelsey. "Yea momma come on" repeats Shelby. Nick and Joe turns there attention to the kids thinking they look a lot like there mothers but a lot like them selfs too. Then they remember that night when everything went wrong. That night they regretted so much but never got the chance to tell them that. Nick turns back around and faces Miley and looks her right in the eyes "Are those your kids?" Miley avoids eye contact yea they are. "Demi can i talk to you in private" Joe ask slowly. "No and its Demetria to you got it?!" Demi says getting angry. "Ok then are those are kids?!" Nick ask for both him and his bro gettin angry knowing he really shouldnt but how in the hell could they keep that from them. "Uhhhh". Demi and Miley both say at the same time mostly because there still in shock that there standing in front of them. They had took some many precautions to make sure they never ran into them again. They moved to a whole different state, they dyed there hair and they even changed there fashion sense. I guess fate just happened and there they were.

Tuned in next time to see chapter 2

REVIEW PLZ!

-DESTINI:)


End file.
